


Separate Apartments

by glennthewalmartguy



Series: The Series Of Shame [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable marshmallows, Angst?, Asexual Character, Asexual male, Charles Lee magically disappears???, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Gay Relationships, M/F, M/M, Multi, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the office party, Herc goes home and calls Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate Apartments

The limo was insane to say the least. After John had unceremoniously shoved the rest of the party out so he could screw Alex, they all piled into the presidential limo. Herc was mortified for the first ten minutes. Maria and Eliza got dropped off first, which was great because they spent the entire ride on each other's laps making out. Hence Mulligan's embarrassment. He may talk big game, but sex actually made him really uncomfortable. Thomas kept trying to kiss Madison, but he kept ignoring him. It seemed that James thought you couldn't see out the limo window, because he started grabbing all over Jefferson as soon as the door closed. The limo drove away, leaving only Peggy, Herc, and Angelica. The sisters left first. Mulligan was left alone to play on his phone and think.

If he's being honest, he keeps choosing dare because he doesn't want anyone to ask him if he's a virgin. Because he is. Peggy was the only one who knew he was ace, and she was so supportive. Really he knew his friends would be okay with it, but he just didn't want them to talk behind his back. So he kept quiet. He made the jokes about sex like he had had it. It's not like he hasn't tried! He just didn't like it. And maybe he brought it up more than he should, but he didn't want them to know. He didn't want them to know...

Somehow, he was back home in a moment. He thanked the driver and unlocked his door, with difficulty. Maybe that fourth shot should have been his last... Nah, he's not throwing away his shot. The apartment was dark, but Herc couldn't bring himself to care. He opened the bedroom door and collapsed onto the bed. The light of his phone was the only thing illuminating the frown on his face as he tapped the contact. "Peggu<3", it said. He pressed call and waited for her to answer. She did so on the second ring. His frown turned into a smile at the sound of her "Hey babe."

"Hey Peggy. I'm bored."

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want too."

"How did you know that's what I was calling about?"

"Because I'm drunk, and I know you."

"Being drunk should make you stupider"

"Says the man who just said the word "stupider", idiot."

"I love you."

"I love you too Herc. Now really, what's up?"

He sighed, "Peggy I don't want them to laugh at me."

"They won't laugh at you hon. They're you friends. Your _friends_."

"You're my _girlfriend_." He laughed.

"Why yes _Hercules_. I am your girlfriend."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm not sorry."

"That's Eliza's thing. Rude."

"Maybe you're the rude one... What did you do before the party?"

"Well, I went to the store for some crackers to take to the party."

"You didn't bring crackers to the party."

"And you're about to hear why," the couple talked on about their days, and Herc forgot his troubles. This was the good life to him. He loved her, and she didn't mind going home to separate apartments.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
